The present invention relates generally to a folding seat for an automotive vehicle. More specifically the invention relates to a locking mechanism of an automotive folding seat which has a seat back capable of being pivoted onto a seat cushion and which is itself pivotally movable to a position in which the seat cushion is aligned vertically while the seat back is folded onto the seat cushion, and which locking mechanism can latch the seat back and seat cushion in their normal operating positions.
In passenger vehicles, there are various seat constructions allowing rear seat occupants to easily get in and out of the rear seat space in the vehicle compartment. Some vehicle seats are accordingly provided with a reclining mechanism which allows the seat back to incline forwards in order to provide a wider entrance or exit space for the rear seat occupants. In another construction, a so-called "walk-in" system for moving the front seat frontwardly along a seat slide mechanism is provided for the front seat.
The invention is to provide a vehicle seat structure which allows easier ingress and egress to the rear seat in comparison with the conventional equivalent systems. To provide a wider entrance space, the folding seat according to the present invention has a seat back which can be fully folded onto the seat cushion and a seat cushion which can be pivoted into a vertical alignment. As a result, space normally occupied by the seat is available for getting into and out of the passenger compartment when first the seat back and then the seat cushion are pivotted out of the way.
The folding seat of this type should have a locking mechanism for latching the seat in its normal operating position wherein the seat can receive the occupant. The locking mechanism must be durable and must provide a reliable locking engagement even when significant bending stresses capable of deforming the seat frame are applied to the folding seat.